The present invention relates to furniture moving dollies and particularly to a furniture moving dolly usable by one man for moving an item of furniture over various obstructions.
Furniture moving can be a time consuming and arduous task, especially in furniture stores or locations where any damage to the furniture must be meticulously avoided. Moving a large item of furniture frequently requires the services of at least two men in lifting the furniture to its new location. Alternatively, a conventional flat dolly can be employed, but again usually the services of two persons are required for initially placing the item of furniture onto the flat dolly. Unfortunately, the load can be difficult to maneuver. Negotiating the furniture upon such a dolly over a bump or obstruction can be particularly difficult, and brute force employed to overcome the obstruction may result in either damage to the furniture or possible slipping of the furniture off the dolly. Also, a central load bearing location on the furniture frequently does not exist, and the dolly must be placed under non-load bearing supports or weak and damageable locations on the furniture item.